Garry Galley
' Garry Michael Galley' (b. April 16th 1963 in Montreal, Quebec, Canada) is a former professional ice hockey defenceman who played in the National Hockey League for the Los Angeles Kings, the Washington Capitals, the Boston Bruins, the Philadelphia Flyers, the Buffalo Sabres and the New York Islanders. Named on the all-star team of the 1984 Frozen Four while he was wearing the colours of the Bowling Green State University, Galley was a late pick (5th round, 100th overall) by the Los Angeles Kings in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. It however didn't prevent him from jumping straight to the NHL following his university days in 1984; the next season, he played 49 NHL games and four games with the New Haven Nighthawks of the American Hockey League; that was the only time in his career Galley played elsewhere than in the NHL. The Kings traded Galley to the Washington Capitals for Al Jensen on February 14th 1987. He stayed for roughly a full season before signing as a free agent with the Boston Bruins in 1988. In January 1992, Galley was dealt to the Philadelphia Flyers along with Wes Walz and the Bruins' third round choice in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft (Milos Holan) for Gord Murphy, Brian Dobbin and two draft picks (the third and fourth round picks of the 1993 Entry Draft, who turned out to be Sergei Zholtok and Charles Paquette, respectively). His stay in the city of brotherly love proved to be pretty good for him, as he earned in the two full seasons he played there his two best point totals in career, 62 and 70, respectively. He also established a personal high for goals in 1992-93 with 13. The Flyers let Galley go to the Buffalo Sabres in 1995 for defenceman Petr Svoboda. In 1997, he returned to Los Angeles via free agency; by the same mechanism, he signed with the New York Islanders in 2000 for one final year before hanging his skates. Galley totaled 125 goals and 600 points through his 1149 career matches. He also cumulated 1280 penalty minutes. He took part twice to international competitions; the 1993 and 1996 World Championships. Post hockey career * Galley has pursued a career in broadcasting. In addition to a radio show on Team 1200, he is also a colour analyst. He was the analyst for Ottawa Senators games on Rogers Sportsnet East until the conclusion of the 09-10 season. He started working on CBC's Hockey Night in Canada in 2008 and re-joined Sportsnet in the 2014–15 season when its parent company, Rogers Media acquired the sole national rights to the NHL in addition to his HNIC role. He is usually teamed with Dave Randorf or Bob Cole and Greg Millen. Since 2016, he's working with Paul Romanuk as CBC's #2 broadcast team. * On May 12, 2008, the Nepean Raiders Junior A Hockey Club announced that Garry Galley would be the new head coach for their team beginning in the 2008–09 season. Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Galley, Garry Category:Retired in 2001